


A Hundred Ways

by ACupOfMilk, Akalynn (WrongfullyRight)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, word prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACupOfMilk/pseuds/ACupOfMilk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongfullyRight/pseuds/Akalynn
Summary: A hundred drabbles, of the best ship.





	1. Rumor

Rumors always followed her wherever she went. Even before she had agreed to be a part of K/DA, most of the tabloids already had their eyes set on her. A diva. Despicable, selfish and arrogant, they would paint her. Writing how she was uncaring of how others saw her, of how they felt, whether they are happy or sad of the treatment she gives to her own fans be damned. That she merely waves those accusations off hardly helps, but Evelynn finds she couldn't care less of how others saw her and besides, attention and media coverage, good or not, was still publicity.

These awful rumors only worsened after K/DA's debut. Now she was heralded heartless. A _demon_ within the group who only sought to use Ahri's popularity for her own gains. Ahri had almost rolled her sleeves up, ready to raise fists at the publishers, though it's not like she actually could but Evelynn laughs it off anyway and like always, simply waved her hand in the air in a silent _request_ for Ahri to let it be.

“They're only rumors. Fake news.”

“Majority of the public believes it anyway, Eve.”

“And that's a problem?”

Ahri groans, and only continued ranting about the stupid online article all the while waving her phone around, most likely imagining it was the author's neck she was holding instead - strangling him and violently shaking him about. Evelynn sighs and rolls her eyes once more, speaking only so little as she flips through the magazine resting on her lap, telling Ahri, still, that it was not worth the worry at all.

There's a sizzle from the kitchen and the smell of garlic and onions begins to fill the living room they were sat. Akali hugs the one of those long body cat plushies to her chest, shifting her eyes from Ahri to Evelynn and Evelynn to Ahri as they continued their exchange and somehow, although a part of her strongly wants to prove the tabloids wrong, she finds herself agreeing to Evelynn. _It's no big deal_ , she reads from Evelynn's lips, her words now muffled as a rock song begins playing from her earphones. _Making a big deal of it is only adding fuel to the fire. Because that's how tabloids are. They twist your own words and paint you an even greater evil than they first claimed._

She hears Ahri groan once more, this time louder than before or so she assumes, seeing as the loud drums and guitar strums couldn't even block it.

The rapper begins toying with the cat's ears. Pinching them and flopping them about, observing the duo still.

“Well, do you think I'm truly heartless?” Evelynn asks with another flip of her magazine.

“...No.”

“Does Kai'Sa?” A bit of Evelynn's voice manages to reach her ears and, curious of Kai'Sa's answer, Akali manages to remove one of her earphones just as today’s (and forever will be) cook yells back _Nope!_ followed by the sound of spatula against pan and another sizzle.

Then, she finds Evelynn's eyes locked at her and suddenly her fidgeting on the cat's ears stops. “How about you, Rogue?”

There's a tug at the corner of Evelynn's lips. Just a hint and barely even there, one so easy to think that she was only imagining it but Akali responds in kind anyway, smiling lopsidedly as she pinches the stuffed cat's ears once more between her thumb and forefinger.

“Never.”

And Evelynn's chuckle sounds rather divine, sounding so pleased of herself as Ahri deflates from where she sat and tosses her phone on the other end of the sofa. The magazine is finally turned to a close, carefully set on the coffee table just as the diva stood from her seat in response to Kai'Sa's call for lunch.

“Then that's really all that matters.”

 

And, to no surprise, Akali finds herself agreeing once more.


	2. Breathtaking

Evelynn is, in all truth and without a doubt, breathtaking. Perhaps not in a way that Ahri takes everyone's breath away with her flawless movements, charms and how she just seems to be so graceful in everything and anything that she does - as if every movement and actions had been calculated beforehand to be so except, really, that's just how Ahri is on stage - even if she can be the total opposite inside their shared home.

Evelynn is breathtaking, but not in a way Ahri is, no. Because Evelynn can be far more forward than the fox-like idol. Cunning, shameless almost, and _oh_ how Evelynn just loves to torture her victims. She finds their weaknesses and uses it against them with little to no mercy, watching them squirm, watching them search for a way out of the dilemma the darn diva would put them in.

But, see, that's not what takes Akali's breath away. Sure it makes her squirm in her seat whenever Evelynn leans all to close to her, or when she's under _that_ gaze of hers, or when she sees and hears that smirk and chuckle from thrumming from deep within her throat. It's not breathtaking - it's annoying even, although Akali’s usually far more annoyed at herself for being so _easy_ than at Evelynn for being a tease.

What takes her breath away, in fact, is when Evelynn does absolutely _nothing_.

Or, well, perhaps that's the wrong word to use. But Evelynn's _gorgeous_ when she's too preoccupied with her magazines, coffee on the table already turning cold, elbow on the armchair of her seat with her hand tucked under her chin while the other idly flips through the overpriced pages. Evelynn's amazing when she's humming to the songs playing from the stereos of her car, forefinger tapping along the rhythm against the steering wheel, her head sometimes bobbing along and the smile on her lips, no matter how small it is, is just a _killer_.

And Evelynn, _oh, god,_ Evelynn. She just never, ever fails to leave Akali _speechless_ from something as simple as a laugh.

That's when she realizes she's almost forgotten how to breathe, the first time she heard it from the diva. Akali likes to think it’s out of surprise or maybe even _disbelief_ because really, since when does K/DA's very own diva do anything more than a quiet chuckle? But she laughs. And oh how hearty and pure it is that it leaves this sickeningly sweet pang in Akali's chest. Expanding and tightening, filled to the brim with what the rapper could only guess is happiness until it's all too much.

Evelynn half-heartedly covers her mouth with her hand as she laughs, fingers slightly curled into a fist. There's a slight crease between her eyebrows as she furrows them, and then, her nose crinkles and Akali finds the need to glance away even if just for a second before laughing along. Hers sounding far more forced that Evelynn's genuine laugh.

She doesn't even remember what they were laughing about anymore. Only that Evelynn's _adorable._ Oh, god, Evelynn's adorable.

And Akali could only promise she'll try to hear more of Evelynn's laugh, a small smile now playing across her features as she watches the diva make an attempt at calming herself only to fall into a fit of snickers.


	3. Rhythm

Everything had a rhythm to it. The rain has one, everyone knows. Anything that moved had a beat; followed by more counts.

She learned how to hear it, or perhaps it was something innate. People had their own rhythm too. How fast they walked, their heart rates and the most mundane routine had a rhythm to it.

It always changes. Like how the rain’s rhythm does when the clouds get darker, and the winds stronger.

Emotions oft changed one’s natural rhythm. A quick increase in their pulse rate, fumbling over menial tasks in panic, and it generally caused a dissonance.

She didn’t like it when things weren’t harmonious.

She didn’t like loud or messy people.

Meeting Ahri and Kai’sa for the first time was a problem. She keeps her lips pursed and endures it. But soon she realises that the two possessed their own melody. It’s unique in a way, and Akali starts to appreciate it.

Kai’sa is a dancer. Her movements were graceful, and Akali could tell by the way she moved. There was something about her fluidity, each action matching a certain rhythm that the dancer follows even without being aware of it.

Ahri is just loud. But her strong vocals made up for it.

Evelynn is an entirely different story. She is methodical, cunning, and observant. Like a panther to its prey.

The diva could almost be a classical piece. Akali can hear it.

Never did she think that she’d meet someone that could remind her of a symphony.

She thinks, if she were an artist ( a musician is not so different, then. ), Evelynn could be her muse.

Because she could think of nothing but her. Every melody that comes in her head, every lyric that could go with it, it was all Evelynn.


	4. Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI YES TAKE THIS, IT WAS RUSHED AND ITS BAD JSUT TAKE IT FROM MY HANDS 
> 
> i saw a picture on twitter and i felt the need to write this. this is slight nfsw btw.

Hearing Evelynn call her name was a rare occasion. Even when she first joined K/DA, the diva had always given her pet names. ‘Rogue’ was a personal favourite, Akali figured. But most of the time it was the usual ‘Darling’, ‘Honey’, and sometimes, ‘Love’. That never bothered her. Evelynn called everyone that. It took some time to get used to. Jarring at first, but the rapper soon brushed it off.

So, why?

Why, oh, why is she seated at her desk feeling miserable? Why was it that the thought of Evelynn could never leave her?

Why did she allow this to continue?

She hated it — how her thoughts were invaded by a single woman. Evelynn was dangerous. Not because of how powerful she was, but because Akali couldn’t read her. Those golden eyes always threatened to keep her still, entrancing her no matter how hard she tried to avert her gaze. The silly pet names laced with false sweetness and mockery quickly turned into something that was far softer than what she could even imagine.

There were just too many sides to Evelynn.

It was probably a good move to lock herself in her room to suffer alone. She feared that it would only get worse the more she saw Evelynn for that day.

All she could think about was Evelynn’s touches, leaving hot trails down her body and it lingered. It lingered and it made her ache to a point that she felt like she was starved.

Akali squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out more memories of Evelynn to no avail. She had memorised all of Evelynn’s expressions. From their casual encounters to their performances and more importantly; when they were alone together.

There was everything to learn about Evelynn, she thinks. The diva could be surprisingly soft and caring. Other times, intimidating and dominating. She almost feels suffocated whenever she was around Evelynn.

The first time, Akali had gotten a little too frustrated at the endless teasing and borderline flirting. And only when Evelynn’s lips collided with hers does she realise that she’s addicted to the game they played.

She had the impression that she was nothing more than Evelynn’s plaything at first. Until Evelynn started to leave more marks and bruises whenever they had sex after a stage performance. Jealousy was never one word that Akali would associate Evelynn with. And the rogue never did find out that until Evelynn pinned her against a wall after a rather flirty exchange with another idol.

Evelynn never uttered her name unless it was a serious matter.

But she always whispered it in the bedroom, between her pants and coos. And oh, how Akali had fallen so far down the rabbit hole. Some days, these thoughts were a lot worse, growing into vivid imaginations of how Evelynn would trace her fingers down her body, leaving red, claw-like marks along with the others — the sensation of Evelynn’s lips pressed against her skin, teeth sinking into it hard enough to bruise and her tongue, claiming Akali’s own as her property.

In fact, everything about Akali might as well belong to Evelynn now.

There was no escape from this spell. She was hooked, and to be frank, she doesn’t think about wanting to get out of it.

She felt her face burn more the moment she heard a click from behind her. Of course, since the damned woman couldn’t leave her thoughts, she had to invade her personal space too.

“What are you brooding about this time, rogue?”

A grunt escapes her lips and she turns around to face Evelynn. On hindsight, it wasn’t the brightest thing to do. Not with how red her face was.

“Nothing.”

“Sure thing,” Evelynn responds all too calmly as she moves into the room, closing the door behind her with another audible click, “You look a little feverish. Should I tell Kai’sa to cook something else?”

“I’m fine. It’s just the weather.”

Golden hues looked unamused. And Akali could only do so much to fight down a shudder. Evelynn takes a few steps and crouches down.

Without another word, the diva presses the back of her hand on Akali’s forehead and leans closer, which only resulted in her face growing to a brighter shade of red.

In an instant, Evelynn’s lips curl into a smirk.

“Or perhaps it’s something else that has your mind, darling.”

Her tone is hushed. Much lower and husky as the demon leans closer, pressing her lips on Akali’s jawline and trails kisses until she reaches her ear.

“Can’t stop thinking about me?”

There was a burning need to hit Evelynn in the face, but also to gasp.

She lets out a shaky breath.                                                        

“As if you’d ever let me.”

There is a hum, and she feels Evelynn shift again. This time, the diva props herself on Akali’s lap and she pinches the rapper’s chin, tilting her head up to meet her gaze.

“Someone’s a little hungry lately.”

It seemed that Evelynn wasn’t looking for a response as she immediately dived in and claimed Akali’s lips. Smearing whatever lipstick she had on the rogues'.

A soft whine escapes her throat, and Akali leans into the kiss, moving her lips eagerly.

Like she was starved from this for so long.

From Evelynn’s touch.

And as quickly as it started, Evelynn withdraws just as fast. The smirk never left the diva’s face as she made her way to the door.

“You’ll have to wait, dear Akali. I’ll praise you for waiting later.”

Akali almost shrivels up in her chair when Evelynn winks at her.

Her face still felt like it was on fire, but the only difference was that she’s still left unsatisfied and writhing. Oh, there were other alternatives while she waited for Evelynn to deliver as promised. She could touch herself, but she didn't want to disobey Evelynn either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading! This collab is a bit of an experiment, sort of, between WrongfullyRight and I so you can darn well expect a very wonky update schedule. 
> 
> Each chapter tends to revolve around a word or two, so feel free to send us any word you'd like us to write about in the comments or maybe even at the very empty tumblr account (typesthings) I've just made for this!
> 
> Other drabbles might be posted in the said tumblr too so do feel free to follow. ♥


End file.
